Study Time
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Imayoshi has a run-in with Kasamatsu at the library and is surprised to find that Kaijou's Captain Kasamatsu-san is also studying for the ACT exam for the same College he is trying to get into. {ImaKasa.}


Study Time

OoOoO

Chapter One: Mind Games

OoOoO

The first time Imayoshi had seen him, he thought it was a fluke of some sort. But, the second and then third time caused him to become curious. 'Why is Kaijou's Kasamatsu even here?' He thought, peering at the black haired teenager through squinted eyes. This was now the fourth time Imayoshi has seen the Captain of Kaijou here at this library.

Making up his mind, Imayoshi stood. He grabbed a book he didn't like to use in the end and was past the teenager, curious as to if he'd notice him or not. Just as Imayoshi was about to pass the desk the third year was sitting at, he paused, raising an eyebrow once he saw what Kasamatsu was so intently working on. "English?"

Kasamatsu jolted slightly, head turning quickly to see who was talking to him. "Ah, sor-..." Kasamatsu fell silent, blinking in shock. "Why're you here?" He asked after a moment.

Imayoshi smiled, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kasamatsu frowned, turning back to the English book he was studying. "As crazy as it sounds, the library near my house was mysteriously set to flames. So this was my other option."

"Hmm. Mysterious, indeed." Imayoshi's smile melted into a smirk as he put his book down on the table the other third year was sitting at. "I'm studying for my ACT's, to answer your question." He cocked his eyebrow at the expression Kaijou's Captain gave him.

"You, too?"

"Hm?"

"Your ACT's." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his palm. "What college are you trying to get into?"

"Meiji." Imayoshi answered.

Kasamatsu fell silent, "Seriously?" He asked. Imayoshi nodded then paused. "Don't tell me you're trying to get into that college."

"... It's famous for its sports teams." Kasamatsu shot back, crossing his arms over his book.

"Well, if it's English you need help with; I could help you with that." Imayoshi offered, shrugging nonchalantly. Kasamatsu looked up at him, surprised. He seemed to think it over for a moment, but then shook his head. He looked down at Imayoshi's book, reading the title: So you Think you know Algebra, Calculus, and Geometry?

"I don't want to trouble you." Kasamatsu finally spoke, flipping his book closed to add it to the pile of other English text books which he was going to borrow.

"Really, it'll be no trouble at all..." Imayoshi shrugged. "Besides, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about mathematics. Momoi did say that one of your best subjects in school is math." He added.

"D- Did she...?" Kasamatsu took a sudden interest in his sleeve, playing with the edge of it.

"She did. She also said that you have trouble with women." Kasamatsu twitched, crossing his arms as he glared off to the side. He grumbled to himself, before sighing heavily. "Fine."

"Hmn?"

"I said fine. I'll help you."

"Excellent."

"So, was that another of your mind games?" Kasamatsu asked after a moment, looking up at the taller third year. Imayoshi pretended to ponder the question, smiling devilishly.

"Nope. Just teasing."

"Why you-..." Kasamatsu threat died in his throat, his cell phone vibrating on the desk he was sitting at. He flipped it open, staring. "Shit. Sorry, I gotta go now." Kasamatsu shoved the phone in his bag, slinging the dark blue duffel over his shoulder as he collected his books. Kasamatsu paused, just before the check-out line, turning back to Imayoshi. "I guess... I'll see you tomorrow." He added, before going up to the librarian working at the check-out desk.

"Of course." Imayoshi said, before taking his math book back to the shelf so he could find a more useful one. One that actually made sense.

OoOoO

Kasamatsu put the books he borrowed from the library into his duffel bag, moving his clothing and runners out of the way to make more room. He unzipped the part he had put his phone in and pulled the small cell out, giving his reply to the text he received earlier.

''I'll be back soon. Sorry for worrying you, obaa-san.'' He hit the 'send' button and put his cell back in his bag.

By the time Kasamatsu got home, his grandmother was there to greet him. She held a cloth in her hand and a dish in the other. "Come, Yukio. Dinner is waiting." She ushered him inside, Kasamatsu apologizing for being late. "Oh, your mother phoned earlier."

"Oh," Kasamatsu nodded, taking his shoes off to put them neatly onto the shoe rack which sat to the side of the closet door. "What did she say?"

"Just that she wishes you luck on your studies and that she misses you dearly." His grandma patted his shoulder, chuckling softly.

Kasamatsu smiled, nodding. "It's only been five days." He replied with a shrug.

"Well, you're her baby." His grandmother laughed, gently pushing Kasamatsu into the kitchen. "Just leave your bag there, dear, I'm sure you're hungry and exhausted from practice and studying."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kasamatsu greeted his grandfather, bowing his head politely. "How was your day today?" His grandfather asked.

"Busy. The team enjoys slacking off a lot... Especially that one id-.. Ah, first year." Kasamatsu corrected himself, clearing his throat. "Then I took the train to the library right after practice." He said, smiling. "Oh, that reminds me..." The third year's smile dropped, looking down at his plate of food. "Tomorrow, after school and practice, I'm going to be meeting a guy from a school around here. His name is Imayoshi, I think-"

"You think?" His grandfather chuckled, causing Kasamatsu to flush. "Y- Yeah... I forgot to ask his full name." He turned to his grandma, who had a confused look on her face.

"Are you going on a date with him?" She asked, making Kasamatsu sputter wordlessly and nearly choke on his own saliva. He quickly shook his head, repeating 'no' only over ten times.

"We're studying!" He huffed out, able to breath properly again. "It's because we're actually applying to the same college."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Yukio. If you both get in, then it'd be wonderful to have a familiar face there with you!"

"I guess." He nodded, thinking about it. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm going to be a little late coming back. So you don't need to wait for me or anything, but I do appreciate it." Kasamatsu smiled.

OoOoO

Hooray for ImaKasa! I don't think this will be a long story... But still, it's a nice change of pace? xD Oh, I'm also writing a KiyoKasa story, as well... So look out for that in the future~ ;D (Also, I was looking up colleges in Tokyo, and there is one called Teikyo University. Lol.)

ANYWAY! Imayoshi, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Dx Oh wait, it was me that made you not as... smart... You know what, you are smart. You just want to get closer to Kasamatsu, isn't that right?_ Kekeke._

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
